Solo por Esperar
by Alex-Wind
Summary: Es solo un Kai x Tyson, lo escribí poruqe perdí una apuesta, dedicado a Zen, mi primer fic de BeyBlade... eh... en realidad no creo actualizarlo muy seguido pero haré lo que pueda.


**Solo por Esperar**

By Alex-Wind

Aclaro: Este fic solo lo hice porque perdí una apuesta u.ú

P: No creí que mi primer fic de Beyblade iba a ser así T.T

:-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-:

**CAPITULO 1**

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

KAI'S POV

¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

¿Hace cuándo tiempo que no estoy en casa? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estoy viajando? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que te estoy buscando?

Quizás ya ha pasado un año, quizás sólo un mes, o quizás sólo han pasado algunos minutos que a mi me parecen eternos.

-Disculpe joven, pero en unos minutos mas llegaremos a nuestro destino, debe de ponerse su cinturón de seguridad por favor—No le respondí a la azafata y me coloqué el estúpido cinturón con fastidio. Inmediatamente recordé sus palabras:

_-En unos minutos mas llegaremos nuestro destino—_Je. Quizás ella llegaba a su destino, en cambio, yo... sinceramente creo que estoy muy lejos de conocer mi destino.

Bajé del avión siempre con una expresión nula y sin emociones en mi rostro, para mí no es necesario el expresarme con palabras tan seguido, sólo con una mirada o mis acciones doy a entender mi opinión y mis pensamientos.

-¡Oye Kai!—Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con mis compañeros de _'equipo'_.

-¡Llegas tarde!—Me reclamó Max mientras sonreía con alegría.

-Ya estábamos comenzando a dudar si vendrías o no—Menciono Ray sonriendo de igual manera.

-Vamos a mi casa, no es muy grande pero podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

_-Vamos a mi casa—_Aquellas palabras... me hubiera gustado que alguien mss hubiera mencionado aquellas palabras...

-Tienes razón Kenny ¿Max llevas tu equipaje?

-Espera... solo... déjame tomo... esta male-taaa!!!—Max se había caído inevitablemente al suelo a causa del terrible peso que cargaba su cuerpo.

-¡Max! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-Si Jefe, no te preocupes. n.nU

Sin decir nada tomé mi mochila y la maleta más pesada que traía Max comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, no me interesaba esperar a los demás, sabía perfectamente dónde vivía Kenny y podía esperarlos ahí si decidían hacer cualquier otra estupidez.

-¡Kai espéranos!—A veces me preguntaba seriamente que hacia yo con ellos.

Durante el camino guardé silencio, no me molesté en hablarles sobre mis recientes y numerosos viajes, solo quería hablar de una cosa pero tenía que esperar. Tardamos un poco porque Max y Kenny a veces pedían que _'descansáramos'_ bien pude seguir mi camino pero ellos me lo impedían, después de un rato llegamos al restaurante de la familia de Kenny y al abrir la puerta una mujer rechoncha y alegre nos saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenas tardes! Kenny me contó que vendrían, ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo?—Mencionó al mismo tiempo en que nos empujaba hacia unas sillas cercanas.

-Muy bien señora, gracias—Dijo Max sentándose.

-Si, aunque nos cansamos bastante por esperar a Kai, ¿no es así?—Todos soltaron una leve carcajada... me daba igual.

-Eh... mamá-

-¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! ¿No quieren comer algo? ¡De seguro tienen mucha hambre!—¿Comer? ¡Yo no quería comer! ¡Yo quería hablar!

-¡Muchas gracias señora!

A todos nos sirvieron un plato con pasta y al instante Max comenzó a devorarla, Ray no se hizo del rogar para comenzar a comer y Kenny... creo que ya estaba demasiado fastidiado de comer pasta aunque aún así comía con _'moderación'_, en cambio yo, sólo me dignaba a mirar mi plato y su contenido, parecía verdaderamente delicioso, mas no me digné a probarlo, no tenía mucha hambre, solo quería hablar, quería preguntar sobre él, quería saber si alguien lo había visto.

-¿Kai no vas a comer?—Me preguntó Ray con un toque de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?—Apenas pudo pronunciar Max con su boca llena de pasta.

-¿Kai no quiere comer? ¡Eso debería de sucederme a mí que vivo, como y hasta sueño con la pasta!—Bromeó Kenny.

-¿Sucede algo malo?—¿Por qué importaba tanto si yo comía o no la maldita pasta? ¡Es solo un estúpido platillo! ¡¿Qué el mundo se iba a acabar si yo no comía, o qué?!

-No sucede nada malo, es solo que no tengo mucho apetito, es todo—Respondí tratando de parecer _'educado'_ y ocultando una gran parte del fastidio que tenía, tomé los platillos y comí un poco; a pesar de mis pensamientos logré consumir el platillo despacio y dejé poco menos de la mitad del plato estando yo completamente satisfecho, me ofrecieron un poco mas y me negué inmediatamente.

-Bueno como ya todos terminamos vamos a mi habitación, ¿si?—Kenny se había levantado de su asiento y acomodaba su silla.

-Es verdad, tenemos mucho de que hablar, ¿no es así Max?

-Si, aparte... bueno, mi madre no ha podido encontrar nada...—Maldición Max, ¿por qué nunca puedes hacer algo bien?

-Vamos—Mencioné al mismo tiempo en que comenzábamos a levantarnos.

-¿No se les ofrece alguna otra cosa?—Nos gritó desde lejos la madre de Kenny.

-¡No mama!—E inmediatamente Kenny nos empujó a todos hacia su cuarto para ya no escuchar a su madre gritarle sobre _'ser mas educado cuando se tienen visitas'_ o algo así.

Nos acomodamos donde pudimos en la estrecha habitación y guardamos silencio por un rato, hasta que la maldita impaciencia me ganó y fui el primero en romper el vendito silencio que pocas veces se me era otorgado.

-¿Alguien lo ha visto o sabe algo sobre él?—No me inmuté en darle rodeos al asunto, yo solo regresé al Japón para saber si alguien conocía su paradero o había encontrado algún dato sobre él.

-Como ya les había dicho antes... mi madre no ha encontrado nada, parece que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, preguntamos a su abuelo y nos dijo que simplemente un día tomó todas sus cosas y le dijo: "abuelo me voy, quizás algún día regrese, por favor no me busques" y dicho eso desapareció—Decepción por parte de Max vino a mí.

-¿Y tú Ray?—Preguntó Kenny algo nostálgico.

-Nada, fui con el Sr. Dikenson a cada oficina de la BBA, recorrimos varios estadios de Beyblade e interrogamos a una gran cantidad de beyluchadores, pero ninguno lo ha visto—No puede ser.

-¿Jefe tú has encontrado algo?—Max preguntó después de unos segundos.

-No, nada—Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció.

¡¿Cómo podía ser posible que ninguno había encontrado nada?!

-¿Y tú Kai?—Interrumpí mis pensamientos, había encontrado algo, es sólo una pequeña pista, pero, creo que igualmente puede servir.

-Contacté a Todos los que conozco, solo uno me respondió—Interrumpí mi conferencia para darme cuenta de que todos me miraban con expectación—Un conocido... Shion... me dijo que había visto a un chico que concordaba con las características de Tyson por Italia en Europa, me dirigí hacia ese lugar pero cuando llegué ya se había ido, no sé hacia dónde pudo ir, ni cómo está... no sé nada...—Un extraño sentimiento de soledad e impotencia vino hacia mí, un día Tyson estaba aquí... con nosotros.. o más bien... conmigo... y al día siguiente ya no estaba.

-¿Qué pudo haber hecho Tyson en Italia?

-No lo se Ray, pueden ser varias cosas.

-¿Creen que debamos de avisarle al Sr. Dikenson?

-Si, es lo mejor y por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar.

Esperar...

¿Esperar...?

¡¿Esperar...?! ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que pueda esperar?! ¡Él no está, no sabemos cómo ni dónde y eso es más que suficiente como para que me altere! Sin decir nada más tomé mis cosas, bajé de la habitación y me encaminé hacia algún lugar para pensar.

Necesitaba estar solo y recordarlo todo poco a poco.

:-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-: :-:-:

Tiempo de llegada... 22 de Enero, Sábado, 1:15 am

De nuevo vuelvo a decir: Sólo lo escribí porque perdí una estúpida apuesta...

MALDITA PC!!!!!!!!!!

De todos modos, Zen, espero que por ahora esté cumpliendo con tus expectativas y que a lo largo del fic logre cumplir este 'reto' o mas bien la apuesta que por culpa de cierta estúpida pc no logré ganar ®£####

No espero ningun review, si me los quieren enviar adelante y sino... ni modo o.oUUUU


End file.
